Of how to fit four girls, and four guys in a jeep
by Hazmerreir
Summary: The title has nothing to do with the story... But I don't care... You must read to understand it... Please read and review! The how to-part will come in the later chapters.


Of how to fit four girls, and four men into one jeep By: Hazmerreir  
  
Hazi: Be nice to me. I'm new here, and I'm really sorry if they seem so freakishly-  
  
/Sanzo- ikkou: who are you calling freaky?!/  
  
Hazi: -- ahem. FREAKISHLY out of character, and don't forget, try enjoying my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki people. But I do own the four girls I will include in this fic. I'm only doing this thing for entertainment purposes. Don't sue me.  
  
****************************** Chapter one: Introductions of parties, although missing a member  
  
The solemn expression of the night was cut abruptly by a loud, blood- curdling scream followed by an even louder bang. The sound stood out; ringing clear and incessant to the locals, for some awoke with alarm, yet the noise held no significance to those who managed to sleep through it. But one thing confirmed all suspicion to the ones who woke up surprised, cross or even scared. Who ever made those noises. or whatever did. was either, under siege an attack, or unearthly spooky. Meaning better left un- thought of.  
  
In the usually most peaceful corner of the neighborhood, stood a house emitting shrieks groans and occasional banging. Scaring the living daylights of those who lived next door.  
  
A girl, probably at the age of sixteen, folded her arms across her chest and glared at her two friends disapprovingly. The other two, who apparently was trying to get either in headlock, stopped and grinned sheepishly at her, earning another hard glower from her.  
  
"Honestly! You both are tireless! Either of you can get hurt. And not to mention the both of you making one hell of a racket. People might think we we're being massacred, or something like that!" said the girl making her long black hair quiver, as she shook her head irritably.  
  
One of the two wrestling on the floor, disentangling herself from the other, cast an amused glanced at her and burst in to peals of laughter. Her hair (cropped to a nape length bob) messy and unkempt, while her sharp green eyes glimmered, bemused at her friend. " . Hahaha. you-you. s-sound like my mum. Wahahaha!" she gasped out with much difficulty.  
  
The one left unmentioned, now sitting cross-legged on the floor, smirked and added, " scratch that-she sounds like Ms. Miyuka. 'Now girls. stop this foolish act of roughhousing-blah, blah, blah!' she mimed, and grinned even wider at the sight of both her friends' faces: one irate, the other filled with glee.  
  
Koari, the girl who had black hair and was standing perfectly upright, sniffed and shot back a 'humph!" Which wasn't much of an answer, but enough to tell her friends she was lost for words, and didn't want to argue, any further  
  
Her friend with a messy, nape length cut, stood up, smiling slyly at her. " Yes mommy Kaori. me and Masao-chan will behave from now on." she said in a high little girly voice.  
  
Kaori's other friend, Masao, stood as well and did an awkward curtsy, batting her eyelashes at Kaori and addressed the one beside her , Fei, "Oh. Look. Fei-chan, we made mommy Kaori mad." imitating the same high-pitched voice.  
  
Kaori, no longer able to stand being teased further, growled uncharacteristically, being quite upright and perfectly sane as opposed to the other two, lunged at them, having a tiny shred of hope of winning against her two friends. She wished her other friend were there to help her at least have a chance of winning against Fei and Masao.  
  
Ordinary as the day may have seemed, it's placid façade slowly cracked to reveal an inkling of a something-big-is-going-to-happen-sooner-or-later feeling to a certain green-eyed, brunette, who looked absolutely rumpled beyond the usual.  
  
Cho Hakkai drove the tiny jeep that held his friends across a rugged terrain causing utter discomfort to each and every one of them. An hour later, conditions haven't improved a bit.  
  
Bumping up and down was one thing but Bumping, a pissed-off Sanzo, a carsick Goku, and whining Gojyo was another thing to panic about. To make matters absolutely worse, the carsick latter chose to wage an argument with the whining one, giving Sanzo more to get pissed about.  
  
.Not to mention giving poor Hakkai another problem to attempt to pacify. Unfortunately for him the monk had a better idea of shutting the two migraine-givers up. Sanzo raised his gun and fired, sending two red, hot bullets into the air.  
  
"URUSAI!!!!" Direct, and sharp, that was Sanzo.  
  
Hakkai sighed in contentment as a few minutes of silence reined in the jeep, while the arguing twosome at the back quailed under the fuming monk and his infamous gun.  
  
"Eh. Sanzo, wasn't that a little to harsh?" He asked lightly.  
  
" Hunmph."  
  
The brunette chuckled, and took one little side-ward glance, and happily announced:  
  
" We are almost near a town-"  
  
" Really?! Foo-ood! Sanzo, I'm hungry, get me a pork bun when we get there okay? Hakkai can't you make Hakuryu go faster?'  
  
Hakkai was cut short by Goku; Who leaned over to the front, and grinned at them, his eyes sparkling at the thought of what edible bits he could ask Sanzo to get him in the town they would stop at. Completely forgetting that Sanzo was just about to blow his head off.  
  
"Eh? Finally! I can get a bath!" Interrupted The red-haired man, "and maybe I can find a date there too." he added, grinning wider than Goku could muster. Him, forgetting as well.  
  
Hakkai smiled and acknowledged the request of the golden-eyed boy and urged Hakuryu on, and past the bumps and thick forest; still unable to rid him self of the strange feeling invading him. He still felt like a balloon, swelling inside him was ready to burst any moment now. And that sent shivers up and down his spine, and that simple action sent all four travelers three feet high into the air after heading straight for a particularly huge bump.  
  
" HAKKAI NO BAKA!!!"  
  
"Yare,yare desu ne."  
  
******************************  
  
Well? How do you like it? Review me Please! Flames are also welcome with open arms, knowing the fact that my writing is very. erm. Well, imperfect. But I'd love to hear the reader's opinion. And excuse the corny jokes. I'm trying yet failing miserably- Sanzo-ikkou: Yeah you are  
--Shaaadup!!! ~ In sparking and writing a decent conversation here! Though I might say. if no one likes it I'd bail writing it.  
  
So.  
  
The bigger The clicker The purple button you press-er The sooner You do-er, My happy reviewer.  
  
The nicer The longer The story, will be-er The happier, and hyper Hazmerreir Will be-er  
  
Which is all the more the better! I'm not really expecting reviews, but would some one be my lovely Beta-reader? Please, with sugar on top? ; P So c'mon review. you know you want to. 


End file.
